deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Riolu-San/My Top 15 Pokemon EVER!!!
Well EVERYONE thinks that my favorite Pokemon is Riolu/Lucario so I will prove them wrong. WITH A TOP 15! And explaining why I like them. 15 Sceptile I have loved Sceptile forever because when I was four I used to watch the anime, well I still do but I LOVED Ash's Treecko. I watched it grow up to be one of Ash's strongest Pokemon. Plus once I saw a mega Sceptile next to Ash I freaked out and could not calm down for 5 hours. 14 Altaria It is a fluffy fairy dragon the is super over powered what else needs to be said? Oh wait IT DOUBLES AS A PILLOW! 13 Bulbasaur Starter nobody picked my butt. This little thing not only is adorable but has so many tricks up its sleeve there is no way you can figure out how it is going to sweep you. It is the equvalent of a swiss army knife in Pokemon. 12 Starmie This cute little star has always been one of my favorites since I got into the franchise, plus it has rapid spin and can sweep. 11 Bisharp My all time favorite gen5 Pokemon, is this Metal General, why? Just look at it. Really. That and it is not based off of a Ice Cream Cone, a Candle, or a bunch of Trash. When I thought they were giving out more crappy Pokemon, I then ran into a wild Pawnraid. I still have him his name is Dice. 10 Charizard No explamation really is needed other than anime and mega evolutions. 9 Gardivoir This thing is practically my bodyguard. Plus it is a psychic and slays dragons? I am not letting the fan service get to my cute adorable little girl. Plus she can slowly suck the life out of a sleeping victim. 8 Greninja It is a frog and a ninja? Plus it is practically Leonardo from TMNT?!?! AND IT MADE EVERY ONE THINK HE WAS MEWTWO WITHOUT EVEN TRYING!?!? This thing is the second best staarter of all time. 7 Raichu Did I mention I watched the anime? Well I loved Pikachu and on my first playthrough of my first Pokemon games Pearl and Platinum I used a Pikachu and thought I was Ash. Until I accedently evolved it when meaning to evolve my Eevee into Jolteon. But this thing was so OP in my playthrough that I never lost a battle when I brought this thing out. Plus it is chubby and it makes it cuter than before! 6 Mewtwo The first thing related to Pokemon that I ever had was two toy Mewtwos, I still have one of them the other I can't find. The first thing in the Pokemon anime I ever watched was Mewtwo Strikes Back on DVD. So I have a lot of nostalga with this guy. Plus he looks like Frieza, nuff said. 5 Gengar We all ahve seen the Pokemon anime at least once, right? Well Gengar stars in one of my favorite episodes. The Gengar in there was a goofy silly creature who loved watching stand-up Japanise comedy with his buddies Gastly and Haunter. And also I used a Gengar in Pearl, he became to over powered for my team. 4 Lopunny This cute looking bunny has a secert. IT IS ALSO A KICK BOXER!!! Plus my friend once photoshoped John Cena's head on a male Lopunny's body. 3 Blaziken I used to despise this Pokemon in gen5 because they kept sweeping me online. When I played X and Y for the first time I got the special event Torchic. He murdered all. When ORAS came out I started with a Torchic on Omega Ruby and named him Nugget. He also murdered all. 2 Lucario Here he is! The one guy you thought was at number one! Lucario has always been an awesome Pokemon. Once I got the Riolu Egg from Riley in Platinum I hatched it to find one of the most adorable things on the face of the Earth. Once it evolved. Well. Everyone was going to die. 1 Garchomp Same reasons as Lucario tbh but I used a Garchomp on both Pearl and Platinum, plus my favorite champion uses one as her ace. Plus it is a land shark. Well THATS ALL FOLKS!!! Category:Blog posts